User talk:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Archive 1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Jackninja5! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Dps04 (Talk) 09:55, July 21, 2012 Hi this is me you are now a chat mod at my wiki Llove kuwait (talk) 13:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jackninja, Thank you for informing me. I blocked him, and he won't come again to bother here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Backgrounds Hi Jazk, To make colored backgrounds, you can add to your user page- on the point where you want it to start (for this example, i will use the color red): If you want to stop the background at some point, add to the place where you want it to stop: You can replace the word "red" with any other color you want, even with HEX code (6 digit number to set the color value). In case you want to combine several colors, you can visit http://www.colorzilla.com/gradient-editor/ colorzilla.com], where you have some basic examples, and you can also make by your own as your wish. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. in case you want unique text color + background color, add (example): The background color is'background: red;' and the font color is color: green; Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Prank pages Hello jack, I asked P-P the same question, and this is his answer: To make a prank page, first of all you need to make a sub page. Sub pages can be made by adding a / after the page name, and then by adding the name of the subpage. For example: User:Jackninja5/Prank The wave to direct users to subpages is by adding a ink, that can be done either by a regular link or by an image. The sort of sub page (in this case- which will be used as a prank page), and all the sophisticated ways to fool the users, will be done by your imagination ;) If you need some help in designing parts from the prank page, you can feel free to contact me, another admin or any other user that is online that you think he can help you. You could also go to my prank pages Here or Here and click edit to see how I did it. (But dont actually edit anything lol). If you have any more questions please contact me again. Hope this helped C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk User Page Quiz Postcard prank Hi again Jack, To create a "You have a postcard" sign follow these steps: #Go to my page and click edit #Go to the very bottom and copy the bit at the very bottom #Paste this at the bottom of your page, then change the C H U N K Y bits to Jackninja5 You can also copy the DO NOT PRESS button just below my templates. C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk User Page Quiz invited! hey jack your invited to my 183 days party and my fruit lava party!P.S if you read the blog i said everyone was invited but the invations where bonus points ;)! Tracker Hi Jack, For my tracker, i made a template with no parameters, that can be used in any page, and simply update it once a month. In a nutshell, this template is made from 3 important parts: *The border- which is 5 pixels wide, in a dark blue color. *The background- that uses a special effect that combines several colors- to give it a cooler look. *The "body" of the tracker, that contains the pin, its location, and images. I'll give you a very basic example for a tracker: For the look of the tracker- which is basically a table, i will set a border and background. On this stage, i have also set width , just for the example, but you can remove it, if you dont want it. I will set the border for a width of 4px, with a color of dark blue (color value will be #36539c). For the background, i will set a color of light-teal (color value #7f9db9), and the width will be 100% means it will take all the width it can take- for example, if you put it in a div style of 70%, it will take 100% of 70%- as this is all the place on which it can be. But that's not enough: i also want to give it a bolded text with, say, green color for the text. To make it more fancy, i will also change the font family to Comic Sans MS, which is quite a cool one, in my opinion. So, on the first line i showed, i will just add instead: Which will give me this: Now, the example i gave you is pretty basic. If you want to upgrade this pin tracker, you can contact me again. Also, for a ver fast and simple site for backgrounds (with 2 colors or more), see [http://www.colorzilla.com/gradient-editor/ colorzilla.com], and you can also search in google for some cool effects to add for HTML Tables- to improve the pin tracker. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) real me im the real basco Basco1111122 silver IM THE REAL BASCO BASCO111122 Category:Club Penguin Hi Jack, I just wanted to let you know taht the category Club Penguin is no longer being used, so please dont add it to pages. Thank you for your attention, and have a nice day! Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE No, I am 13 turning fourteen in two weeks. RE: Nope, I don't think that was flood (in reply to your image's name), 15 is the limit, unless that was changed; we don't really take a heavy rule on chat about reasonable messages going above that. Now, we don't know if he's a sock, but I'll see what I can do. Have a nice day! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 07:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Award